Pédagogie appliquée
by Laorah
Summary: AU, Post-War. Invraisemblable ! Dumbledore avait imposé à Severus Snape de lire un livre de pédagogie. Soi-disant, il en manquait et les élèves s'en plaignaient. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses pensées dérivaient… Publication en réponse au défi d'Aësalys.


PEDAGOGIE APPLIQUEE

_**Invraisemblable ! Dumbledore avait imposé à Severus Snape de lire un livre de pédagogie. Soi-disant, il en manquait et les élèves s'en plaignaient. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses pensées dérivaient… Publication en réponse au défi d'Aësälys.**_

Première fanfiction. Bon anniversaire à toi Aësälys et merci pour tout le bonheur que nous donne ton travail d'auteur et de traductrice. En espérant que ce petit délire vous plaira... Rating M par sécurité : des propos explicites mais pas de véritable lemon.

**Disclaimer :** les lieux, personnages, situations, etc., etc. sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne possède rien que l'opportunité de m'amuser avec (bénévolement, il va s'en dire).

_**AU **__: Se situe après la guerre. Dumbledore est vivant. Hermione redouble sa septième année. Tout cela pour des raisons évidentes : je ne voudrais pas dériver de « pédagogie » à… autre chose !_

Exaspéré. Severus Snape sortait du bureau directorial et comme chaque fois il était exaspéré. Encore une lubie du Vieux Fou. Cette fois-ci il l'avait convoqué pour lui faire un sermon. A ce qu'il paraissait, il manquait de pédagogie. Les préfets de trois maisons (allez savoir lesquelles…) étaient venus le voir pour lui faire part de plaintes émanant des élèves. Certains allaient même jusqu'à se dire traumatisés. Voyez-vous cela. On sortait tout juste d'une des guerres les plus meurtrières de toute l'histoire sorcière et ces mauviettes se froissaient devant l'expression de la plus pure et plate vérité, à savoir que l'immense majorité d'entre eux ne deviendraient jamais que de forts médiocres sorciers.

Dumbledore avait ce pétillement malicieux au fond des yeux qu'avec le temps Severus avait appris à haïr quand il lui avait tendu un livre. En jetant un coup d'œil sur la couverture, le sorcier avait senti l'accablement le gagner : « Pédagogie sorcière appliquée : comment transmettre aux jeunes générations la soif de la connaissance magique ». Tel était le titre.

Affligeant.

Le pire est qu'il l'avait enjoint de le lire et d'en appliquer les préceptes.

Severus l'aurait bien envoyé baladé en lui disant vertement tout le bien qu'il pensait de ce genre de prose inutile. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa situation était précaire. Il savait que le Conseil d'administration avait longuement hésité à réembaucher le proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait été, même s'il était fermement établi qu'il avait agi pour le compte de l'Ordre. Et il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, c'était et cela demeurerait le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui sur terre.

Revenu dans le calme de ses quartiers, il se servit un verre de vin d'elfes (il en aurait bien besoin pour faire passer la lecture de cet ouvrage saumâtre). Il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé devant la cheminée qui crépitait doucement, et ouvrit le livre en tentant d'évacuer les pensées négatives qui l'envahissaient.

« Dans la tradition des Moldus de religion juive, lut-il, on donne aux enfants âgés de trois à quatre ans un abécédaire sculpté en bois de rose et dont chaque lettre a été trempée dans du miel. Le jeune enfant met la lettre en bouche et associe ainsi très vite les concepts de lecture et de plaisir. N'utilise-t-on pas d'ailleurs l'expression « dévorer des livres » ? Cet exemple montre bien à quel point il est important d'élaborer une pédagogie ayant pour but de faire ressentir très tôt aux élèves le bonheur presque physique qu'i étudier ».

N'importe quoi. Qu'allait-il faire de ce fatras d'absurdités ? Enduire de miel le goulot d'une fiole de goutte du mort vivant et enjoindre ses élèves de la mettre en bouche ? Encore que cela pourrait être amusant. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Une promotion entière de Premières Années Poufsouffle-Gryffondor plongée dans le coma. Et lui expliquant devant le Magenmagot qu'il n'avait fait que suivre à la lettre les consignes pédagogiques de son Chef d'Etablissement.

Il y en avait une pour laquelle il n'y avait sans doute pas eu besoin de concevoir d'abécédaire sucré pour lui donner le goût de bouffer les livres : c'était cette exaspérante Granger. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, en revenant du bureau directorial, il l'avait croisée dans le parc, assise sur un banc, penchée sur un épais grimoire, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Miss Granger… On aurait pu penser que l'expérience éprouvante de la guerre l'aurait quelque peu mûrie. Mais c'était toujours la même Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, dont le but existentiel ultime semblait être que tout le corps professoral de Poudlard reconnaisse son génie. Jamais. Jamais il ne rentrerait dans son jeu. Que ce soit pédagogique ou pas. Et d'ailleurs cela l'était : il devait bien s'occuper aussi de ses autres élèves sans laisser cette impertinente accaparer toute son attention, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et poursuivit sa lecture : « Historiquement, la pédagogie n'est pas un concept sorcier. Ce sont, comme dans bien des domaines, les Moldus qui nous ont montré la voie, étudiant dès le début du XXème siècle l'importance du plaisir dans le processus d'apprentissage et mettant en œuvre de nombreuses expériences pédagogiques plus riches les unes que les autres. Parmi les précurseurs, on peut citer… »

Et voilà : du politiquement correct jusqu'à en avoir la nausée ! Ah, cet après-guerre truffé d'hypocrisie et de bons sentiments pro-moldus. Et bien souvent, c'étaient ceux qui avaient témoigné le plus de sympathie larvée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsqu'il avait le pouvoir, qui en faisaient des tonnes à présent. Comment s'appelait l'auteur de cette calamité reliée ? Hadrianus Pinkroses. Un sang-pur, avec un nom pareil. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur lui.

Au moins on ne pouvait rien reprocher sur ce terrain à Granger. Elle s'était battue avec courage sur tous les fronts, tant contre les puissances du mal que pour prendre pleinement sa place dans notre noble société sorcière, et ce malgré le réel et objectif handicap de ses origines. Il fallait bien lui reconnaître cela.

Mais qu'avait donc son esprit à dériver toujours vers cette fichue Miss Granger ? Ce bouquin le rendrait fou à force de niaiseries et d'ennui.

« … C'est donc avec délicatesse et douceur qu'il faut introduire les connaissances dans la conscience fragile des élèves qui nous sont confiés… »

En parlant d'introduire avec douceur et délicatesse…

Lorsqu'il l'avait croisée tout à l'heure dans le parc, elle était penchée sur son livre, la bouche légèrement ouverte… Le _plaisir d'apprendre_, puisque c'est sur ce thème qu'on lui imposait de plancher, donnait effectivement à cette jeune personne une expression des plus voluptueuses.

Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête lorsqu'il avait évoqué le fait qu'elle n'avait pas mûri depuis la guerre. Il y a avait quelque chose de résolument plus… femme en elle. Son regard s'était durci. Mais pas seulement. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la bonne cuisine de Poudlard (et de ses elfes, ne lui en déplaise), il faut bien dire qu'elle s'était laissée allée après cette année de grandes privations. Elle avait retrouvé son poids d'avant… et au-delà. Elle affichait désormais ce genre de rondeurs fort bien placées que les femmes exècrent et que les hommes adorent. Penchée sur son livre, il avait pu entr'apercevoir la naissance de son décolleté…

Merlin, il devenait fou. Cette lecture débilitante allait finir par altérer définitivement son cerveau… et ses sens.

« Il faut initier l'élève aux savoirs nouveaux en adaptant ses pratiques pédagogiques de façon à ce qu'il ait envie d'y goutter à nouveau, qu'il adhère à la discipline, qu'il accomplisse ses devoirs avec plaisir et attende le prochain cours avec impatience… »

Et bla-bla-bla…

En parlant d'initier, est-ce que Miss Granger était toujours… Merlin, il souhaitait au moins que ce ne soit pas ce lourdaud de Weasley qui ait eu ce privilège. Il grimaça en imaginant la scène, à la va-vite dans la forêt, droit au but et sans les mains. Beurk… Il ne pouvait pas imaginer mieux que Weasley pour dégoûter à vie une néophyte. Que n'importe quel Weasley d'ailleurs. Heureusement que les couvents n'existaient pas chez les sorciers : les fruits du productivisme acharné de Molly et Arthur les auraient à coup sûr remplis de jeunes filles traumatisées à vie. Comment imaginer que Granger ait attendu « le prochain cours avec impatience » dans ces conditions… si premier cours il y avait eu, bien sûr.

Il sentit la chaleur d'une érection naissante monter dans son bas-ventre… Il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Voilà qu'il fantasmait sur Granger ! Le vin d'elfe n'était pas assez fort. Il posa violemment le livre honni sur la table basse, se servit un Whisky Pur Feu et décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Il marchait désormais d'un pas rapide, gonflant ses poumons d'air et tentant à tout prix de vider son esprit de toute pensée… ambigüe et son corps de toute tension gênant. Merlin en soit loué, les robes sorcières cachaient très bien ce genre de petits désagréments. Enfin, petit… en toute modestie, c'était vite dit... C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir il percuta violemment… Granger en personne.

« Toutes mes excuses, Professeur ! », balbutia la jeune fille rougissante.

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et une reten… Non, attendez, j'ai beaucoup mieux, grinça-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Attendez-moi là, je vais chercher votre punition ! »

Il retourna rapidement à ses cachots et revint avec le livre honni. « Vous qui aimez tant lire, vous me ferez un compte-rendu de cette _chose_ pour demain. Par écrit. Et je veux que ce soit précis et circonstancié. Pas moins de deux mètres de parchemin.

- Bien, Professeur, vous pouvez compter sur moi », répondit la jeune fille. Elle prit le livre et s'esquiva rapidement.

Le lendemain, après le cours de Potion, Granger s'approcha du bureau et lui tendit le livre et sa punition. Il parcourut rapidement le parchemin. C'était parfait, évidemment, clair et exhaustif. Il n'aurait pas à supporter la lecture de ces détestables trois cents pages qu'il lui restait à lire. Tout était là. Pour cela on pouvait faire confiance à Miss Granger.

« Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, Miss ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il ne peut y avoir d'apprentissage sans plaisir ?

- Evidemment, Professeur ! Le secret de mon succès scolaire est là ! Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai le plus grand bonheur à étudier. Peut-être parce que mes parents…

- Inutile de me raconter votre vie, Granger ! Vous ne vous débrouillez pas mal en potions. Et pourtant, honnêtement, comment pourriez-vous affirmer que vous avez pris du _plaisir_ à votre apprentissage ? J'ai toujours tout mis en œuvre pour faire de chacun de vos cours un véritable enfer sur terre !

- Eh bien, Professeur, répondit Hermione en rosissant, pour être totalement franche, les Potions sont l'une des matières où je prends le plus de plaisir. Pas à cause de vos sarcasmes et de vos petites persécutions, évidemment. Je ne suis pas masochiste. Mais pour tout dire, elles ne m'atteignent pas. Elles font partie de votre personnalité, c'est même un peu triste d'ailleurs….

Severus hésita à interrompre l'impertinente, à lui retirer le nombre de points qu'elle méritait pour son insolence mais décida de la laisser poursuivre.

- Non, c'est autre chose… Votre expertise, votre précision mais aussi… votre charisme et même… votre voix si profonde, si captivante. Vous êtes un excellent enseignant, le savez-vous ? Vous ne devriez pas en douter… » Acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle était écarlate. Instinctivement, Severus s'était rapproché d'un pas. Il sentait à nouveau la chaleur d'une érection pressante. Hermione releva doucement la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence. Il avait le souffle court. Elle l'entendit et rougit davantage si cela était possible. Mais ne s'éloigna pas. Au contraire elle se rapprocha encore. Il pouvait à présent sentir la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et prit sa bouche. Avec douceur et délicatesse, il introduisit sa langue et le miracle se produit. Elle répondit à son baiser.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cela faisait quelques mois à présent que leur histoire durait, même si cela restait toujours leur secret. Après tout, quoique très majeure, elle était encore son élève.

Finalement, ses craintes s'étaient révélées infondées. Merlin en soit loué, c'est lui qui lui avait dispensé son premier cours. Et les suivants… Maintenant, le terme de « recherches conjointes » convenait d'ailleurs mieux aux activités qu'ils pratiquaient d'ailleurs fort régulièrement.

Ils étaient donc en pleine action sur le canapé de son salon lorsque le Vieux Fou s'introduisit sans prévenir par Cheminette. Ce château qui donnait tous les accès à ses directeurs… Mais tout de même, c'était la première fois qu'il venait sans s'annoncer. Indigné, Severus se redressa en grimaçant et tenta de se couvrir comme il le pouvait pendant que la pauvre Hermione faisait de même. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Probablement un double renvoi…

« Ah, voici donc l'heureuse élue. Pour tout dire, je m'en doutais un peu, se contenta de dire le Directeur, tout sourire.

- L'heureuse élue ? Vous saviez ?

- Voyons, Severus, tout le monde sait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans votre vie. Vous êtes devenu presque… aimable avec les élèves. Moins aride, moins aigri pour tout dire. Il n'y a qu'une force qui puisse produire une telle transformation : l'amour bien sûr ! Acheva-t-il d'un air béat. L'odieux bonhomme…

- Vous auriez pu penser que je ne faisais qu'appliquer à la lettre les préceptes de votre livre à la noix… Après tout vous me l'avez donné dans ce but et vous savez comme je me suis toujours empressé de satisfaire chacun vos ordres, cracha Severus exaspéré par le ridicule de la situation.

- Très précisément… Le livre ! Répondit le vieillard au regard espiègle. C'est un artefact. Quiconque le lit se voit instantanément révéler ses penchants amoureux les plus enfouis et est puissamment poussé à les assouvir. Après tout, vous avez bien mérité un peu de bonheur, Severus. Et vos élèves un peu de répit. Sur ce… Miss Granger, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances ! » Et il disparut comme il était apparu, par Cheminette.

Severus et Hermione n'avaient pas repris tous leurs moyens. Ils digéraient tant bien que mal la révélation que venait de leur faire Dumbledore. Severus se dit qu'Hermione avait elle aussi lu le livre. Cela expliquait tout. Néanmoins, si elle n'avait pas eu un penchant secrètement enfoui à son égard, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

« Après cette regrettable interruption, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de me servir un verre. En souhaites-tu un aussi ?

- Oui, merci. Je prendrais bien un verre de ce délicieux vin d'elfes… Pour le reste… Nous avons devant nous toutes les séances que nous souhaitons pour approfondir nos connaissances mutuelles », ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.


End file.
